


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘38

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou
Summary: 后半段车尾巴





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘38

看到Can这副模样，Tin终于放过那条已经满是吻痕的手臂，毫不犹豫的拉开了他快要被咬出血的手，快速而凶猛的吻住了他。

不同于刚才那温柔而珍惜的吻，现在的Tin充满了属于雄性的侵略性。他用力的吸吮着Can的嘴唇，牙齿啃咬的力度也变得凶狠，油滑的舌伸进他的口中，翻转缠绕，引诱他来到自己的唇间。待他乖乖照做，便一把将其吸入自己的口中，猛烈的舔吮吸食，仿佛连魂魄都要给他吸出来囫囵吞掉。

这种前所未有的攻势，让Can觉得自己要招架不住，就要认输。可他很快就想到，自己早就输给了Tin，也对胜负没有执着，为什么要挣扎顽抗呢？

毕竟这是Tin啊！

无论如何也不会伤害他的Tin啊！

全世界最喜欢Can的Tin啊！

他没有顾虑手臂上的伤口，一把抱住了Tin的肩颈，献祭一般将自己送了上去。

他的双腿主动夹住Tin的腰，已经被Tin完全俘获的唇舌也主动的缠绕上去，与Tin纠缠嬉戏。一边是掠夺进攻，一边是邀请挽留，宽敞的房间里满是啧啧的水声。两具年轻的身体如同连体婴一般紧贴得毫无缝隙，好像彼此都要将对方揉进自己身体里。

Tin的手伸向了床边的柜子。

“我认为你真的可以考虑给这家的经理们加加薪，”Tin拿出床头柜里的润滑剂和保险套，含糊的说，“……真周到。”

“加薪？……啥啊？随便啦，”Can的目光直愣愣的随着Tin移动，嘟着嘴不解的催促，“你快点嘛！！！”

“羞耻”这个词似乎从来没有出现在这颗瓜的字典里过。

Tin一边笑着叹气一边撕开了那盒雨衣。

不过也好，虽然有时候确实让他十分无奈，但他爱的不正是对方这种坦言不讳的性格吗？

温暖的触感重新回到了Can的肌肤上，他几乎是驾轻就熟的重新攀了上去，与对方交颈相缠。Tin带着润滑剂的手指探向了Can的深处，他一边嘶嘶的喘气，一边嗅着Tin熟悉的味道，想着今天应该从（Tin脖子的）哪里啃起。

“等下……”Can忽然推开Tin的肩膀，“你今天是不是没洗澡？”

Can一脸严肃。

Tin：……

这个酒店的淋浴花洒没有家里的好。

Can望着头顶的亮光，稀里糊涂的想。

热气从脚底蒸腾，充盈在整个空间里，Can的视线变得模糊，不过正因为这样，其他的触感便变得更加敏锐起来。

Tin光裸的胸口贴着Can的背，一手扶着他的一条腿，一手掌握着他的东西。Can双手支撑在墙上，指尖早就因为激烈的快感而蜷缩起来，手臂上冰冷的触感与身后的火热形成了鲜明的对比。热水沿着脖子流向胸膛，最后汇入他们交合的地方，好像另一双抚摸着Can的手。他忍不住向后仰去，转过头勾住身后人的脑袋，将自己的唇凑了过去。

Tin在他身体里快速的进进出出，Can温暖的内在紧紧的包裹着他，就如那个丑恶的自己，无论如何都被Can那样包容着。Tin爱恋的吻着Can的肩，Can的脖子，甚至是Can已经被热水打湿的头发。在Can看不到的地方，他一寸一寸的吞噬着他。想要把他揉进骨血里。

明白了Can的意思，Tin迫不及待的俘获了他的唇。停留在胸口拉扯玩弄他肉粒的手更加用力，激起Can一身颤栗的鸡皮疙瘩。Can不自觉的将胸挺得更高，似乎是在乞求更多的爱怜。

“Tin……Can、Can要不行了……”Can大声叫道，“Can要，要出来了……”

“不、行，”Tin一字一句的说，紧紧堵住Can那东西上的小眼，“你不是，说要，洗澡……吗？”

他一边说，一边一次一次，更加用力的侵入他。

Can抽噎着：“明明……是你……要洗……不是……Can……”

他委屈得不行。

“你不是……我老婆吗？”Tin加快速度，不停的摩擦那个点，激得Can忍不住不停尖叫，“那就应该，陪我洗的啊！”

Can的脑子化成了浆糊。

浴室里只剩下“啪啪啪”的撞击声在空间里回响，两个人停止了交谈，只有身体沟通。Tin跟疯了似的大开大合，下半身进出得又急又狠，Can又是激动又是兴奋，生理泪水不断涌出，止都止不住。

“舒服吗，Can？”Tin在他耳边沙哑的问，一面轻咬着他的耳朵，“爽不爽？”

“舒服啊Tin，要爽死了！”Can胡乱的回答，“你快点，再用力点！呜呜……要射了，Can要……呜呜……Can不行了……Tin放开啦……放开……”

他一边哭一边大叫，再次转过头去寻找Tin的唇舌。前面的东西涨得发疼，不停磨蹭着Tin的手。Tin咬着下唇，本想让Can跟他一起到达高点，最终还是没能忍心，败在了爱人的撒娇上，放开了桎梏着他的手。

快感排山倒海一般涌来，Can如卧云端，脚趾都完全绷直，他双脚发软，差点从墙壁上滑下去，不过好在身后的Tin牢牢的抱住了他，也丝毫没有放下他的意思。

Tin的东西在Can的体内依旧坚挺，他维持着插入的姿势，艰难的让Can在他身上转了一圈。肉棒碾过Can内在的每一寸，Can几乎要被这个操作折磨得再次射出来。

“我现在觉得，你是个体育系的，真棒。”Tin咬着他的唇，啃噬着他的下巴，又慢慢的移动到耳朵上，“好多姿势都可以试试。”

Can此时已经什么都听不进去。

“不行了Tin，不要了……”他慌乱的喊着，“让、让我歇一歇。”

“乖，马上就好，”Tin轻声哄着，“让我看着你的脸，射出来，我们就结束，好吗？”

Can胡乱的点头，又胡乱的摇头。他的脑子里已经剩不下其他东西了，满心满眼只有眼前的人。

“不行了Tin，会坏掉的……Can会坏掉的……”Can哭喊着，感受着Tin依旧在体内进出的炽热，“Can会被Tin弄坏掉的……”

这句话一出，Tin的东西仿佛又胀大了一倍。

Tin咬着牙，将Can的一条腿搭在肩上，另一条腿则垫着脚尖，勉强支撑，他握着Can的屁股，将自己的肉棒抽出来，然后再一次完全插了进去。

“Can是Tin的，对吧？”他咬着Can的耳朵，“回答我，Can。”

可惜早就完全陷入了欲望旋涡之中的人，根本就听不见他的话。

Can伸手去拉住Tin的脖子。可怜他两腿发软，腰上又被控制，浑身上下完全使不出这个力气。于是造成试了好几次，却怎么也亲不到对方的情景。

“Tin、Tin！！”他焦急的喊着，“亲、亲亲！！”

他要求。

被撞击得断断续续，Can还是坚持的表达着自己的意思。Tin看他分不清脸上到底是眼泪和热水的脸，只觉得可爱得要命。心头一动，终于忍不住交代出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……！！”

内在被忽然被烫得发慌，Can忍不住尖叫出声。他往后一仰，绷得笔直的脖颈和下颚形成一条优美的弧线，却也让后脑上差点撞到了瓷砖上。好在Tin一把将他拉了回来，让他靠在自己肩上，避免他伤到自己。

Can如愿以偿的尝到了Tin的嘴唇，两人交换着缠绵的热吻。Tin将他的腿往自己腰上一放，双手却重新回到他丰满的臀，将他紧紧的箍在自己的怀里。

高潮渐渐过去，Tin抽出自己的东西，Can清楚的听到一声“啵”的声音，忍不住菊花一紧。

“……这么舍不得啊？”Tin低沉的笑。说话的声音就在Can的耳边。

“笨蛋Tin！！！”Can迷瞪瞪的，随手从浴缸边沿最近的地方抓起一个东西，朝着前面就扔了过去。

他现在眼皮子沉重，根本已经顾不过来那是什么了。

“说你笨，你还真笨，”说话的人带着笑意，“我在你面前啊，你要扔，也该朝着面前扔。”

“闭嘴啊喂！！”


End file.
